Taking Flight
by Maggiepie34
Summary: Sequel to "Flightless Bird"
1. Chapter 1

**-Glances around awkwardly- Heh, well Hello everyone! ^.^  
****Maggiepie34 here with your new sequel to Flightless Bird. What's that? It's been over 8 months? Huh. Well I really suck, don't I?**

**I could write a long list of excuses, but I won't bore you with that. **

**Truthfully, I wrote this chapter months ago. But I wanted to make a storyline, to find out where I'm actually going with this.  
Err.... I still don't have a clue what I'm doing with this story, but I'm putting up this chapter anyway and hoping I can move on from there! -coughs-**

**Anyway, if this chapter is kinda bad, I'm sorry. Just....lie to me or something. (just kidding)**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome but since my Self Esteem Level is a big fat whopping 0, please no flames. ^^"**

**Oh! And I do not own Twilight. :D**

**Here it goes!**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1

"Alice enough! I am finished shopping with you!" I yelled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We've only been here an hour. Just relax. Don't you want a pretty dress for prom?" My small pixie _friend _screeched.

"Alice we've been here three hours and I don't want to go to prom!" I complained.

"Shoes…" Alice ignored me.

"You told Edward you'd have me back an hour ago!" I yelled, "Chill out Bella, Edward knows where we are-" Alice stopped in mid sentence because she had a vision.

People started staring at us.

"Oh crap." Alice murmured and dropped the hangers she was holding.

"What?!" I asked panicking.

"We have to get out of here!" Alice said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Alice grabbed my arm and we tore out of the store.

We ran, well, Alice ran I stumbled behind.

"Alice you're ripping my arm off! Why are we running?" I yelled.

"Shh!"

"What are we doing?!" I fumed. "People are staring! What are we running from-?"

This time I was cut off by a familiar roaring sound.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

I smiled. Oh, this is what Alice was running from. I played along.

"Edward, save me!" I yelled.

"Give me my Bella!" Edward hollered.

"Never! Mwahaha!" Alice cackled.

The two had to run at human speed so it was even funnier to see them struggling to run so slow.

Slow for them anyway.

Soon Alice got tired of _my _sluggish running and scooped me up in her arms.

"Alice put me down!" I yelled.

Edward was gaining on us, so Alice took a quick right turn and dodged right into the girls' bathroom.

"Ha!" Alice yelled.

Edward snarled outside the door. "I'll get you Alice!"

"You can try!" Alice trilled a laugh.

"Ehem." An unfamiliar voice coughed.

Alice and I turned our heads to see an elderly woman trying to get out of the bathroom door that Alice stood in front of.

"Oh… um sorry…" Alice said quietly. My face was bright red.

Alice slowly walked out of the way so the woman could get out.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw Edward right outside the door.

"I think you have the wrong room, Sonny." She said and _winked _at Edward.

All three of us just stood there with our mouths hanging as she walked away. Edward's eye was twitching a little.

Typical day with my vampire family.

Six months ago, I was in a plane crash. The plane crashed on a small-undiscovered island off the coast of Alaska.

Edward, my vampire boyfriend and his father, Carlisle, both happened to be on the same exact plane. We were the only survivors.

We were on the small island for about a month. In that time I discovered about how Edward and his whole family were vegetarian vampires. Also, Edward and I had fallen in love.

* * *

Later that night Edward was dropping me off at my house. We stood in Charlie's driveway.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that I loved and gave me a hug.

"I'll be in your room." He murmured in my ear, and in a flash, he was gone.

I got my key from under the mat and walked in the house.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching some football game.

"Yep, it's me." I said smiling.

"How was shopping."

"Tiring."

He laughed. "Alice is very overexcited at times."

"More like all the time." I muttered.

Charlie chuckled. "Listen kid, you're mom called today. She really misses you. She wants you to visit."

I groaned. It's not like I didn't want to see her, I did. Very badly. But ever since the plane accident, I've been terrified of flying. The last time I saw her was before I left for Forks.

"Char- Dad-"

"Bella. She really misses you. She'd fly here herself but her Phil had another baseball accident, broke his leg in four places. Renee needs to stay at home and help him."

"Dad, it's not like I _don't _want to see her… it's just…"

"The plane?"

I nodded slowly.

"Bells, I highly doubt that's going to happen again."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

Charlie grunted, "Alright."

"Night dad!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, trying to avoid anymore talks.

Sure enough, when I ran in my room Edward was sitting on my bed looking as beautiful as ever. But he had a sad look in that amazing face of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Plane." He said simply.

Oh, right. Of course he had overheard.

"You should go see her." He said.

I shook my head like a child.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his cold arms around me.

"It will be okay, Alice can check to make sure nothing happens."

"The future changes." I whispered.

He sighed. "What if I went with you?"

I looked up at him astonished. "You would do that? For me?"

"I would do anything for you, love."

"But I wouldn't make you do that. Plus Charlie would _never_ let you go with me." I sighed

"You don't know that." He countered.

"Oh don't I?"

"Absolutely not! Out of the question! Never!" Charlie fumed.

I looked over to Edward and mouthed, 'I told you so.'

The next night, Edward, without my permission, told Charlie about him going to Florida with me to visit my mother.

And of course he, as I said he would, went ballistic.

"Dad, it's not like we're going off to Florida alone. We're going to see Mom." I said.

"I'm just going so Bella won't be so terrified of the plane, Chief Swan." Edward added.

Charlie grumbled. "No."

"Mom wouldn't mind." I whispered.

Oh yes, I went there. I used the 'Mom wouldn't mind card.'

Charlie's face turned red, then he sighed, defeated. "Then ask her." He said quietly, turning his attention back to the game.

I instantly felt guilty. He hated when I did things like that.

I hung my head and went into the kitchen where Edward was.

"He'll be fine." Edward soothed.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered and picked up the phone.

Like I predicted, Renee was perfectly fine with everything. I was leaving tomorrow.

I had trouble sleeping last night, even with Edward humming my lullaby. I kept dreaming of the plane that nearly killed me last year. Reminiscences flooded my memory. I could never forget the fear I felt during the fateful seconds as the plane went down. The pain I had before Edward and Carlisle dug me out of the plane wreckage. Seeing all those victims, even if it was only a few seconds. The memories burned in my head, they'll always be there to haunt me. I wondered many times why _I_ was the only human survivor. I had a big record for being klutzy. I thought for sure I would die that day.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible?**

**You tell me, please review.**

**I'll post the next chapter depending on the feedback.**

**Oh and suggestions are not only welcome, but needed. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mm, alright. Three positive reviews is enough for me. :) Here's chapter two.**

**I do not own Twlight or any of the movies/TV shows mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke in a cold sweat; my eyes were streaming hot tears. I took deep breaths to calm myself. Cool arms pulled me into a hug.

Edward gave me a sad look, he hated when I had nightmares.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked wiping the remaining tears off my cheeks.

"Six." He said getting one tear I missed. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No!" I yelled, a little too loud.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm!" I murmured while I got out of bed. "Go, go, he might come up here!" I whispered to Edward.

"He won't." Edward whispered.

I nodded and went to my dresser.

"Your plane leaves at nine Bella," Charlie continued, "be ready by then."

"Okay."

I opened my pant drawer to find that all of my pants were missing. I cocked my head to the side and looked at Edward.

"Alice packed for you already." Edward said pointing to my obvious suitcase next to the door.

Why didn't I see that? "Right."

"You should eat something, from what I hear, airplane food isn't very good." Edward stuck out his tongue in disgust

I giggled. I knew Edward was right, but the thought of food made me a little queasy.

I shook my head and grimaced.

Sadness flashed through his topaz eyes.

"Please don't be afraid." He murmured and hugged me.

"I'm not." I lied. Tears were stinging my eyelids.

We didn't say anything for awhile; we just stood there hugging in the middle of my room looking like idiots.

"My God, you're only going to be apart for like two hours." Alice said jumping into my room from the window.

I yelped in terror.

"Alice! You're going to give her a heart attack! Could you at least announce yourself before you enter a room?"

Alice snickered.

"Everything okay up there Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! I just saw a spider!"

Charlie grumbled something indecipherable.

Edward and Alice waited until my heart rate was back to normal.

"Come on Edward, we're going to be late picking Bella up for the airport." Alice laughed and jumped out of my window.

"We'll pick you up at eight." Edward said kissing my forehead and followed Alice.

Can't anyone ever use a door?

I sighed. Now I was alone.

I paced around my room looking for something to do for the next two hours. I decided on taking a long shower.

I stayed in the shower until the hot water started to get cold, I thought I was in there for at least an hour, but the clock said only thirty minutes.

"Crappy water system." I muttered to myself.

I dried my hair, which was something I never did, but that only took twenty minutes. Got dressed, five minutes. And I even put on a little makeup, four minutes.

"7:02. I did all that and it's only 7:02." I fumed to myself while pacing around my room. "You, Bella Swan, are defiantly not a normal teenager."

"Well of course I'm not a normal teenager," I argued with myself, "your dating a freaking v-"

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie said interrupting my argument.

I jumped and turned around to see Charlie at my door watching me with… amusement?

I blushed deep crimson and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm just, talking to myself…"

"Ah…" Charlie said looking uncomfortable, probably thinking if he should send me to a therapist.

"Anyway, I made some eggs, if you want some there in the kitchen."

My stomach did a flip.

"No thanks."

Charlie grunted and walked back down stairs.

I laid on my bed and wished for the day to be over.

Seven hours on a plane… **(A/N this is a guess.)**

The thought made me shiver and I jumped off my bed.

I decided to go downstairs and wait for Edward down there. Maybe there would be something on T.V.

I flipped on the T.V.

_Lost _was on. Plane crash. I changed the channel.

_Gilligan's Island. _Lost on an island. I changed it again.

The movie _Cast Away_ was on. Another plane crash. I turned the T.V off.

I thought about running away. I laughed at the idea. It wouldn't be forever, just until the plane took off and _I_ wasn't on it.

I was thinking about the idea when my phone vibrated.

I took out the expensive phone (that Alice made me get) from my pocket. It was a text from that rich little demon.

"_Don't even think about it."_

I huffed angrily and stomped into the kitchen where Charlie was.

He was still munching on runny eggs and reading the newspaper.

He looked in my direction which I took as a 'hi' and I said my hello back.

I sat down at the table and tapped my finger nails against the wooden surface. Not being able to sit anymore I jumped up and got a glass of water, took a sip, and dumped the water and proceeded to scrub the glass clean with a sponge. I could feel Charlie's eyes burning into my back. I did my best to ignore it.

After scrubbing the glass I dried it thoroughly and put it away.

As I put it away I saw a single fork in the sink. I mentally smiled and picked it up and started cleaning away at it.

"Err… I can do that Bells," Charlie said, obviously uncomfortable.

I acted like I didn't hear him and started washing the counter by the sink with a sponge. Then I moved to the table, brushing the crumbs of food into my hand and emptying them in the garbage.

"Gotten a little OCD, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I murmured looking up at him smiling.

"Nothing." He muttered.

I nodded and went to the broom closet and got out the sweeper and started sweeping the whole living room. Charlie came out of the kitchen, looked at me and sighed.

"Bella," He started, "You need to relax. Nothing is going to happen. As much as I may regret saying this, I _do _trust Edward to keep you safe. To some extent!" He added quickly.

I smiled softly. "Thanks Dad, that means a lot." I said as I went over to hug him. He awkwardly hugged back and kissed my hair.

As if on cue, I heard a soft knock on the front door. I looked up at the clock. 8:00am on the dot.

"Well Bells, I love you. Call me when you land."

"Love you too Dad, I will!" I called as I ran to the front door with my suitcase.

I opened the door to see Edward and Alice smiling at me.

I took a deep breath, and I started my plane adventure.

* * *

**Please review, suggest, all that good stuff.**

**Also, I will be posting questions at the end of each chapter to get to know my readers better (in a totally not creepy stalker way) answer them if you wish.**

**1) Does anyone like anime/manga? I have a _Fullmetal Alchemist_ story in my head and I just wanna know if any of my readers watch that kinda stuff.**

**Anyway, that's all! See ya next time!**

**Oh and Happy New Year!! I hope 2010 is good for everyone!! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yikes, sorry about the long delay. I have no excuse.**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight ownership for me.....Even if it is my Birthday....*COUGH COUGH*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was in the backseat of Edward's Volvo. Edward was sitting with me and Alice was driving.

"You look so tense, love." Edward whispered to me.

I giggled, he had no idea.

"Well of course she's a little tense." Alice reminded him, "I mean, we're about to go on a plane. Which is probably Bella's worst fear ever. Not to mention she has to be on said plane for about seven hours and forty-four minutes."

"Alice, you are not helping." Edward said looking at my face, which was twisted into a grimace.

Alice went on as if Edward hadn't said a thing. "Also there will be a lot of turbulence. So make sure Bella doesn't think the plane's crashing or anything.

My stomach dropped to the floor.

"Also it's a probably good idea that she didn't eat anything, because she would have lost that getting on the plane."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yelled.

Edward looked at me shocked. Probably from my sudden outburst.

I glanced at Edward with a sheepish smile on my face.

He sighed, "Alice stop talking about the p-l-a-n-e in front of the h-u-m-a-n."

I scowled and Alice giggled.

"Only kidding, love." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

"We're hereeee!" Alice sang. I groaned and glanced at Edward who was watching my face carefully.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he murmured, "I'm just making sure Alice's second vision isn't coming true.

"The one about me puking my guts up?"

Edward's face crinkled as he nodded.

"I think I'm okay." I assured him.

The three of us walked into the airport. Edward and Alice looked completely calm, I, on the other hand was a nervous wreak.

"I wish Jasper was here." I muttered.

Jasper, being able to manipulate emotions, would most likely be able to calm me down.

"Bella, honey," Alice cooed, "If Jasper was around you, he'd probably be in a fetal position. And I mean that with all the love in the world."

I growled and continued to walk into the airport. Edward purchased two tickets to Jacksonville, first class.

"You'll be fine," said Alice as casual as ever and gave me a hug.

We said our goodbyes to Alice and waited for our plane to board.

I looked around the airport. Everyone looked calmer than I, even the children did. Even babies were laughing and joking without a care in the world. They had no idea how dangerous a plane could be.

I sighed, I sounded ridiculous.

Maybe the plane would be delayed, that would be nice.

"Err, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Huh…"

"They called are flight, it's time to get on the plane."

"B-B-B-but…"

"Relax," He whispered in my ear.

I sighed, he was right. There was no reason for me to be so worked up about this. Nothing was going to happen. We were going to be fine. Edward would save me from anything.

Walking onto the plane was a blur to me, I didn't even remember sitting down in my seat or Edward buckling my seatbelt like I was five and couldn't do it myself. All I could think about was last time on the plane. My fear as we were falling. Knowing I was going to die.

Edward snapped me out of my horrible memories by kissing me. I inhaled his scent and I totally forgot I was on a plane.

Heck, I even forgot my name. It started with a "B" though…I think.

As always, he pulled away too quickly and my troubles returned.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

"Oh no reason, you just looked a bit sick," He smiled back.

"When does this stupid plane take off anyway?" I grumbled.

"Uh, Bella, love, we already took off."

My eyes widened as I looked out the window to notice we were in the clouds.

I shrieked and hid my face in Edwards's chest.

I was too busy worrying I didn't even notice we took off already.

"I could give you a sleeping pill if you'd like," Edward said to me, "Alice thought it would be a good idea if you had something to calm you down."

I opened my month to object but after thinking about it for a while, I agreed. I wasn't one to take pills to sleep. However, this was a good time.

"Alright."

"Only thing is, you have to eat something first."

"Well then, I guess you can toss that idea out the window." I said making my arms look as I were throwing something.

"You're very stubborn today."

"I'm stubborn everyday." I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "You got that right," he muttered quietly.

"You're not helping."

"What do you want me to do, love?"

I opened my mouth to say something but the plane shook from turbulence.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"It's alright, just turbulence." Edward said, hugging me.

"Man," I said angrily, "When did I become a pansy?"

"Maybe it was sometime between being in a plane crash and dating a vampire."

I didn't say anything; I just laid back in my seat and waited for this stupid plane ride to be over.

"How about if you just eat some applesauce? Your calmer now, you'll be okay." Edward was still trying to get me to eat something. It was getting annoying. "And I know your hungry because I can here your stomach and-"

"Fine!" I yelled angrily.

"Good!" he smiled as he jumped out of his seat and literally ran to get applesauce, wherever that was.

* * *

"I thought you said you were getting applesauce." I said as he had _more_ things than just plain applesauce.

"Yeah well, I brought you some raspberries covered in whipped cream. Because you love raspberries." He said innocently.

Stupid vampire knowing my love for things covered in whipped cream.

I grumbled and took the raspberries.

And of course, he was right. They made me feel better. Apparently, raspberries make you sleepy as well because soon I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

"You should sleep." Edward murmured.

"Did you drug my berries?" I asked sleepily.

"Err… no. I drugged the whipped cream." He smiled and winked.

That was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

I still don't know if he was kidding or not.

* * *

**Review!!!!**

**oh and a question,**

**Do I have a male readers out there? **

**And ignore that date down there, that's just for me to remember stuff.**

**1/24/10**


End file.
